


When You Sleep in GGO...

by Ignicula



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), Sword Art Online Fatal Bullet
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kirito has his GGO Avatar, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mutual Pining, When I can't sleep I write about other people sleeping, the last two are just mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignicula/pseuds/Ignicula
Summary: ...You never seem to be alone.Just a rewrite of Eugeo and Kirito's sleepover scenes with a bit more insight to the minds of the two.
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	1. Perhaps not Normal, but Natural

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, time to post shippy stuff that I never actually intended to post when I wrote it. And to think I never wanted to ever post anything shippy at the start of my time as a fic author. Hope you all enjoy.

It had been a long day of exploring the frontier and Kirito could say with one hundred percent honesty that he was exhausted… but he didn’t want to log out quite yet.

Perhaps it was all those years in SAO and then in the Soul Translator to heal him paired with all the time he’s spent in games like ALO, GGO, and SA:O, but somehow he prefers sleeping in-game. Perhaps going so far as to even sleep in-game was a slightly controversial subject, but he didn’t do it all the time and he wasn’t the only one who did it.

He yawned and stretched his arms behind his head, lashes fluttering a bit more noticeably than IRL or in any other game as he does this.  _ I want to hurry up and go to bed… Should I log out first, or… _

He yawns again as he walks sleepily into the bedroom of his ‘Home’ and flops onto the covers. He swipes his menu open and presses a few buttons to switch into his more relaxation-oriented clothes - a soft black shirt and fuzzy sweatpants (designed for female players but nothing made for the male players - who tended to be more hardcore - was quite like it in terms of comfort so he just went with it) and snuggled his way beneath the blankets.

A contented smile on his face, he bunches the pillow up beneath his head, moves the long mop of hair out from under him, and lets his eyes flutter shut. 

Sleeping is warm and comfy, and he finds his rest free from nightmares. Instead, though they’re hard to understand and seem more like something he’d expect from a drunk man, they’re light and happy and filled with all the things he likes in life.

Something, however, draws him up from his slumber. His eyes flutter open even though he still feels exhausted.  _ I don’t think I slept for that long… _

_ But what woke me up? _

His eyes focus on the blankets in front of his eyes, and as he turns his head he becomes aware that his mouth was slightly open and the annoyingly long hair that he’d  _ almost  _ gotten used to had migrated there. He lifts his head slightly, blinking through blurry vision, and yawns as he brushes hair out of his face. “Oh, good morning Kirito… though it’s still pretty late out. Sorry if I woke you.”

He takes a moment to identify the voice, hand frozen halfway across his forehead at the sound, before he realizes there’s a strange incline in the bed and there’s a person lounging in it next to him. To say he jumps is an understatement, but he’s somehow still in the bed and not sprawled on the floor when the jump ends. “Aaaah!” He yelps in surprise, provoking a slight laugh from the other. “E-Eugeo, what are you doing here?”

Instinctively he doesn’t mind it at all and in his head he even welcomes it, but somehow that triggers the side of him that reacts like his friends when something like this happens, flustered and not sure how to react at all. 

“What am I doing here?” Eugeo asks as if the answer is obvious. “I was planning on sleeping here of course.”

_ W-well that bit is obvious…  _ “No, I, uh… I get that much.” Suddenly an overwhelming shyness floods over him even though they’d been on what many might have called a ‘date’ right before they’d parted ways so Kirito could go rest.  _ That’s right, it’s normal that Eugeo would be here, I let him and Alice stay… though Alice stays more at Sinon’s place now. _

The only issue was the location. He had three beds in here yet Eugeo had chosen… “W-what I meant to ask is why you’re next to me all of a sudden.” He looks down at the covers. It’s not quite how he wanted to word that but he’s not sure how else to do so.

“What are you talking about?” Eugeo asks with a smile both on his face and in his voice, “This is completely…” Suddenly he pauses, the realization coming over him and his tone changing to confused, “...Not all that normal, is it?”

“Exactly,” Kirito tries to fight the way his cheeks puff out while he responds and is pretty sure he fails, eyes drifting to the side. He’s pretty sure if he looks over at Eugeo right now he’s going to blush.  _ Why am I always weird like this around him?  _ “Anybody would be surprised to have company show up out of nowhere like that.” His mind drifts to the other people that sometimes occupy the other beds, and he remembers how his figure greatly resembles theirs here. Suddenly he has a plan to salvage his pride. He meets Eugeo’s gaze with a mischievous grin. “You weren’t trying to sneak into one of the girls’ beds instead, were you?”

Eugeo suddenly glares at him, offended. “Wh-what?” His voice is scandalized. “Why would you think such a thing?!”

Whoops. He puts his hands up in surrender and shrinks back a bit to show his surrender. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. No need to get so worked up,” Eugeo’s skeptical look tells him just how well his attempt to pacify his (best friend? Partner? Rival? That one thing he wasn’t sure he wanted to admit? Maybe all at once?) had gone.

Eugeo sighs, irritation still present but his tone more apologetic now than anything else. “Ahem… Sorry for bothering you, Kirito. I’ll get going now…”

_...Huh?  _ No, he doesn’t want him to  _ leave _ ! He barely stops himself from doing something overly clingy, instead managing to twist his response into a casual: “Hey, you don’t have to go. I don’t mind.” That’s not enough, “I like chilling here and talking with you, Eugeo.” He hopes that last bit sounded natural even though his exhaustion is catching back up to him and all he wants to do is to go back to sleep… preferably  _ with  _ Eugeo.  _ What’s gotten into me? _

“You mean it?” Eugeo asks, then he sighs and smiles. “Well, that’s a relief.” He goes back to his position lounging against the bed, and Kirito relaxes slightly, shifting a bit so he’s more comfortable. “I enjoy talking with you too. I guess that’s why I kind of wandered in here before going to sleep. It just felt like the natural thing to do.”

_ Don’t you dare blush right now.  _ He bites the inside of his cheek. He can’t feel pain here but the phantom of it is enough to help him through the next few moments (hopefully) without any sign of what Eugeo just did to his heart.

“The natural thing to do, eh?” Kirito asks carefully, trying not to say what actually came naturally at that comment. Saying  _ that  _ might be a bit too embarrassing and he doesn’t want to accidentally chase Eugeo off.

“Ha ha… I know it sounds weird in retrospect, especially since we haven’t slept together before,” Eugeo comments. 

_ No… it sounds right. It sounds an awful lot like something I’ve forgotten but is barely on the surface… And I want to remember it. Whatever links us together, I want to know and the best way to know is by doing things that could trigger those memories… maybe things like this. _

Instead of that, he says: “I get it though. You and I met in another world.” ALO. “You’re probably more comfortable around me than any of the others, right?”

“Yeah, I’d say so…” Eugeo’s eyes gleam as though he remembers something Kirito doesn’t. “In fact, I know so.”

Kirito wants to ask. He wants to pry and figure out what Eugeo remembers that he doesn’t know about, but…

_ Somehow I can’t. I feel like I owe it to him to not pry if he doesn’t want to talk about his memories. Maybe one day he’ll tell me how he remembered me, why he knew to look for me, the Black Swordsman Kirito, in ALO and yet I had no clue who he was at all. But for now… _

He takes a breath and banishes those thoughts from his mind. “Anyway, how are you coming to terms with this new world? I’m sure it’s way different than where you just were.”

“Yeah, I can’t say I’ve gotten too used to it yet,” Eugeo admits somewhat sheepishly. “For one thing, guns… That’s what you call those weapons, isn’t it?” Kirito nods in affirmation. “They seem really strong but they’re unlike any weapon I’ve ever seen before.”

“That’s fair,” Kirito agrees. “They’re not exactly something you’d come across ordinarily in your day to day life.” Even though almost all of these weapons existed in the real world it was still extremely rare to actually come across them. Someone like Eugeo who came from a place like The Underworld had been described to him would have never seen or heard of anything like them before. 

“Right… It’s more than just the guns, though. I feel like I haven’t really warmed up to this world itself yet. It’s all deserts and ruins everywhere, so it’s hard to find a place where I can just relax.” His gaze turns soft and his voice drifts slightly into something more gentle when his next words are spoken. “Obviously it’s different when I’m with you though.”

Kirito can’t stop the contented smile from bursting forth or the slight red from dusting his cheeks. He doesn’t even want to bother to hide it, this is genuine happiness he’s feeling at those words and he’d like to bask in it as much as he can. “Oh, I get it.” His smile turns a bit cheeky, even though sleep is close to both of them now. “Well, if it’ll help, let’s stay close and fight together from now on. We’re surrounded by so many amazing gunners, so I’m sure you’ll get really good yourself in no time.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Eugeo says. 

Kirito wonders if Eugeo knows he’s flirting. He’d like to point it out, but he’s cut off by his own yawn. He decides that now’s as good a time as any to actually sleep, and hopefully he’s coaxed his dear partner into staying the night with him. “Anyway, we should get some shuteye.” His mind drifts to the early-morning quest he got roped into accepting. “We have another early day ahead of us.”

“Yeah, definitely.” Eugeo relaxes with Kirito on his side, blinking sleepily with a strange gleam in his eyes to match the smile on his face. Kirito is too tired to really analyze it, but he knows what it is and snuggles into his pillow to hide the look on his face at the thrill that runs through his chest. Before he knows it, the world is fading.

O

Words drift in through the darkness of sleep, all in that sweet voice that made Kirito’s heart swell. He hears them but doesn’t really hear them, buried in a dream of being wrapped in warm things like blankets and Eugeo’s arms and elusive memories that refuse to stay but give him a sense of warmth and security that relax him like little else. “Good night, Kirito. Let’s work hard tomorrow.” He feels slightly warmer, as though he really is completely surrounded by blankets and Eugeo, and a sleepy voice says: “...Ah, I think I’m going to have real sweet dreams tonight.


	2. The Troubles of Migrating to a World of Guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they have another sleepover and Eugeo seeks help adjusting to shooting instead of his usual swordplay. Kirito wishes he could help more.

It’s been another long day in GGO, although it did end on a good note. Kirito’s almost glad the entirety of GGO thinks he’s a girl, it makes the fact that he was pretty much skipping around the Glocken to show Eugeo around his favorite weapon shops far more socially acceptable behavior. And speaking of Eugeo…

He flops in his bed with a wide, contented, dopey smile on his face.  _ Somehow spending time with Eugeo just… It makes me feel warm and whole like I haven’t since… _

_ Since I don’t even remember. I didn’t feel like this even when Asuna and I dated a while back.  _

It was completely new yet overwhelmingly familiar, natural. It was something he didn’t even know he’d been starved for, and all he wished for was the best way to confess his feelings to Eugeo… and the courage to do it. He sighs, deciding to think about that later, instead sitting up on his bed before flicking open his menu and changing to his relaxing clothes before another thought occurs to him.

_ Should I sleep here or in the real world? _

He could always set a virtual alarm here and that would be just as effective, if not more so, than a real alarm clock would… but at the same time he’d been spending a lot of time in-game lately. He still lived with his parents while he prepared to move out to go to school and they tended to worry when he got like this. 

The door slides open, and Eugeo walks into the room. “Hey, Kirito! Mind if I join you again?”

He’s staying in the virtual world tonight and that’s final. He taps a few buttons to set his alarm and closes his menu. “Not at all, go right ahead.”

He slips under the covers and snuggles into them a bit. He hears the sound of Eugeo navigating his own menu to discard the heavy blue coat and other unnecessary equipment. When he joins Kirito in bed, he’s just in his white button-up shirt and white pants with his red tie loosened. He takes off his white gloves as he settles in, looking relaxed and completely at home there.

_ Good. That means he’s definitely not leaving anytime soon. _

“Thanks for letting me stay here,” Eugeo says after a pause. “I already told you this, but talking to you always manages to calm me down. I’m starting to get a better idea of who I am now and what I should be doing.”

“Jeez, you’re going to make me blush,” he phrases it like a joke, but he’s pretty sure he’s already doing it if only slightly. “It’s not like I’m doing anything special anyways.” Well, most of the time. This certainly qualifies as special, but most of the time when they’re talking he’s just… talking. That’s not supposed to be something that special.

Eugeo raises an eyebrow teasingly. “It could just be my imagination, but it feels like you’re slowly sweeping me off my feet if you know what I mean.”

_ Who’s sweeping who off their feet here?  _ If he didn’t blush before, he just blushed now even as he huffs with a bit of strangely indignant laughter. “Eugeo!”

Eugeo just laughs, the sound clear and cheerful. “I’m joking,” He clarifies, and Kirito gets the distinct feeling that this is revenge for something. Before he can retaliate, he notices that Eugeo doesn’t seem to be done talking. He pauses to wait for him to finish before he decides whether or not to beat him over the head with a pillow. “Anyway, Kirito, there’s something I wanted to talk about with you.”

Kirito blinks, the desire for retaliation fading. “What? You worried about something?”

“Oh, it’s nothing serious,” Eugeo tries to dismiss his worries, “I was just hoping you could, I don’t know, teach me how to use a gun.”

There’s a certain tone there, as if he expects Kirito to know something. There’s a bit of deja-vu here, almost like how it had shown up when Eugeo had first found him in ALO and tried to coach him in his sword style, but Kirito can’t grasp onto whatever memory is behind it. Instead, he pushes the notion aside and continues as if he hadn’t noticed. “Really? I feel like you’ve gotten a lot better at firing them since you first got here.” 

On the subject of guns… Eugeo was definitely strong. His skill with an assault rifle had even gotten praise from the hard-to-impress Leader and he was definitely a better shot than Kirito at this point. Sinon was starting to use Eugeo as an example for Kirito in how he should be handling his own weapon.

“No, I still feel like a complete beginner.” Eugeo replies, slightly downcast. “Even today, I found myself missing targets constantly.”

It was pretty normal for AR users to miss a lot of shots, but he knew that answer wouldn’t satisfy Eugeo. “I see. Well, you’re putting in the effort and that’s what counts.” It’s more than he can say about himself in terms of learning to use anything but a sword. “In any case, I think you’re probably better off learning from someone else.”

“Really? Why?” He seems genuinely confused and it makes Kirito feel bad about himself. 

“It’s because I don’t think I’m good enough with guns to teach you anything,” he admits sheepishly. 

Eugeo seems disappointed, but pitches the follow up anyways. “Alright. Well, do you have anyone else in mind?”

“Sinon. You’ve met her a couple of times, haven’t you?” Kirito asks. Sinon is the best shot he knows, and there’s no one better to learn from. 

“Oh, that girl with the light blue hair, right? Yeah, I have, and she definitely knows what she’s doing.” Eugeo nods solemnly. 

“She’s easily the most skilled out of all of us,” Kirito explains, “In fact, I’d go as far as to say that she’s one of the best sharpshooters in this entire world.”

“Wow, I didn’t realize she was that good.” Eugeo raises an eyebrow in surprise. “You think she’ll agree to teach me though?”

“I’m sure she will,” Kirito confirms. “She may seem a bit standoffish and hard to approach, but she’s actually nice and caring at heart…” He pauses and remembers when she figured out his GGO Avatar fell under the category of ‘trap’. “...At least, as long as you don’t do anything weird around her.” He’d deserved that slap. He’d also deserved to feel it, but GGO blocked out pain.

“Oh, that’s good to hear.” Eugeo sounds relieved, then blinks. “But what do you mean weird?”

“Ah, did I say that out loud?” He chokes slightly, voice slipping a bit higher pitched. It takes effort to stop GGO from making his voice artificially high, and he can’t quite pull it off when he’s caught off guard. “Uh, well…” He decides to explain it, twirling a long lock of hair around his finger in a fidgety fashion. “...You know I look so much like a girl here? When we first met she mistook me for a girl and by that point I was so tired of correcting people that I just let her think that. Then she dragged us to a changing room…”

Eugeo groans. “Of course she did. You have a knack for finding yourself in weird situations, but this one I can at least understand.” Teal eyes roam up Kirito’s form. “You certainly do look a lot different here.” 

“Y-yeah, I guess.” Kirito nods. “Anyways, let’s sleep.” He flops from the half-seated position he’s taken and closes his eyes immediately, sinking into the pillow.

“Kirito? Hey, Kirito.”

“Sleeping.”

Eugeo sighs. “You sure don’t make things easy sometimes,” it’s joking. Kirito hears him shift slightly and stiffens when a warm hand comes to rest on the side of his head, brushing his hair behind his red-tipped ear tentatively, testing ground. Kirito wishes the contact was longer.

“Good night, Kirito.”

“Good night, Eugeo,” He murmurs.

Eugeo is asleep first, and that leaves Kirito awake just long enough to notice how they seem to gravitate closer. It’s something he hardly notices and he finds that his hands are reaching slightly towards Eugeo’s. He doesn’t bother to make sure to stop. In fact, he quietly hopes that they cuddle more in their sleep as he lets his mind drift away, preparing for a nice night of pleasant dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the first chapter's end note starting to make more sense now?


	3. Swift Improvements and Shameless Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugeo gets very good at shooting very quickly. Kirito is impressed... and Eugeo decides to tease the black-haired swordsman for a change instead of the other way around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the final sleepover between Kirito and Eugeo to be found in FB. I wish there were more too but we can't all get what we want I suppose. I might be tempted to write in another one of my own after... keyword: Might.

Kirito can’t help but marvel at how far Eugeo has come lately. With the help of not just Sinon, but also the rest of the squadron and their friends, he’s definitely adapted to using a gun and is, as their leader put it, a monster with an assault rifle. 

Kirito can’t help but admire that. Maybe he was good with swords, but he never told anyone that the real reason he never used anything besides a sword was his terrible past attempts. As it turned out, he was completely hopeless with just about everything else. That was one of the reasons Eugeo’s skills were something he admired so much.

“What’s on your mind?” Eugeo asks from where he’s relaxing next to him on the bed. By now their habit of sleeping together has solidified, and if Kirito was spending more time sleeping in VR than he was IRL… well, nobody needed to know that.

“You’re really amazing Eugeo, you know that?” He asks. He really means it.

Eugeo blinks, startled by the question and a bit wary. “Huh? What are you talking about?”

“Oh,” taken out of context it probably did sound a bit weird. “I was watching you fight this afternoon. Your gun skills have really improved in such a short amount of time.” He’s more than a bit jealous, but also more than a bit happy for him. 

Eugeo blinks, flustered, and looks away with a tinge of pink to his cheeks. “I-I don’t think I’m that much better… I still have a lot to learn before I’ll be at anyone else’s level.”

Kirito gives him a  _ look. Maybe Alice is right about him having self-confidence issues.  _ He sighs and shakes his head, deciding to bring that particular like of conversation later. “Don’t take it from me; Sinon said so too. She says you have good concentration and pick up things really quickly. She thinks you’re growing fast.” His mind drifts back to Eugeo’s diligent sword training. “I think your concentration is really impressive too, especially when you’re repeating the same moves over and over again in your drills.” It wasn’t just that either. “And I think you’re drive to put in the time and effort to get better is admirable too.”

Oh, Eugeo’s blushing now. “S-stop, I can feel my face turning red.” He complains, embarrassed by the praise. Kirito just grins.

_ That’s revenge for all the times you’ve made ME blush lately. _

“...But I’m happy to hear you think I’m doing so well,” he admits. 

Kirito frowns, a new question popping into his head. “What’s the secret to your concentration? Is there something special you do to get in the zone?”

Eugeo shakes his head with an amused smile. “No, not really.” He turns more serious. “When I know I need to do something, I just… put my nose to the grindstone and do it.”

Now there’s a metaphor he hasn’t heard before, but before he can say anything he sees the look on Eugeo’s face and lets him continue. “I have so many kind friends and allies in this world who let me fight alongside them,” he says, “I want to protect those people and make sure they don’t get hurt. That’s why I feel like I have to get stronger as soon as I can.”

That’s true, very true. Kirito nods, a strange melancholy falling over him at the memories of all the times he’s fought for his own and their lives before, times when his skill was the barrier between life and death. “Couldn’t have said it better myself; we really need to take care of our friends… But there aren’t as many people out there who would go as far as you do.” Not even Kirito did.

“It’s not just that,” Eugeo corrects him, “Talking to you at night has really cleared my head. I’m starting to figure out what I should do… what I need to do.” 

_ Huh?  _ He feels his own face turning slightly red again at the words as he listens.  _ Maybe at first it sounds like he’s talking about guns but… I know his memories have been fuzzy, but he’s been sorting them out. What he needs to do… _

For a second he feels scared. What if what Eugeo ‘needed to do’ took him away?  _ No, somehow I don’t feel like that’s the case. _

While he’s been thinking, Eugeo has kept talking. “So if it looks like I’m getting any better at shooting, well… it’s all thanks to you, Kirito.”

“R-really?” His train if thought is broken and he feels strangely meek at the words. “Well, I’m glad I could help.”

“Huh? Is it just me or is your face turning red, Kirito?”

_ FFFFFFFFFFF… I didn’t comment on it when it was you RETURN THE FAVOR!  _ “Y-you must be seeing things!” Kirito denes, flustered. 

“Am I?” He doesn’t look convinced, not even in the slightest bit. “Well, if you say so.”  _ He’s being smug now _ . Kirito finds himself involuntarily pouting. “Kirito,” His eyes snap back up to Eugeo’s curiously, “Do you mind if I still come see you at night to talk from time to time?”

“Not at all,” He says wholeheartedly, “I always have a good time when we chat, Eugeo.”

“Thank you, Kirito!” Eugeo says with a bright smile.

_ I’d do anything for that smiling face…  _ He smiles back, and they keep talking about random things, laughing, and eventually they go to sleep.

O

Kirito wakes up in the middle of the night, and his face is oh-so-close to Eugeo’s. Not just his face, but his whole body. He feels his leg brushing up against Eugeo’s, but he doesn’t move away.

He studies the face of the boy he’s come to love, content in his presence, and wonders if there’s any way to communicate just how deeply he’s fallen for him in a way that can truly convey the feeling. He wonders if Eugeo has any idea what kind of connection they had in the past - as he’s more and more certain with each passing day that they have one. 

But whatever it is… he’s content now, content to sleep like this. Perhaps it’s not quite as closely as he would like it to be, but one day…

He smiles contentedly to himself, his mind wandering to a different time where perhaps he and Eugeo could be like this all the time in this world or the real one.  _ I’ll definitely be sleeping in tomorrow.  _

He drifts back off into the darkness, a contented smile on his face.  _ For now, this much… _

_ This is perfect. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep the references to other characters to a minimum, but I couldn't quite keep myself from dropping one or two in. I have quite a bit written for my FB OCs so I always have to stop myself from referencing them since they don't belong here. Sorry about what I did stick in there.  
> Also... I guess that means I'm done. I wrote all 3 chapters before I posted them and just dropped them all in right away so this was all pretty quick for me. I hope you all had fun reading this and feel free to comment if you have anything to say.

**Author's Note:**

> So for those of you who have played and have the DLC with Eugeo in it, I'm sure you all know about the talk scene where Eugeo says his memories are 'still fuzzy', not completely gone. Wouldn't that mean he remembers Kirito?  
> Also considering Kirito got a brain-wipe of his time in The Underworld they've basically switched places - Eugeo is the one who remembers more than he lets on and Kirito is the one who doesn't remember any of it.


End file.
